


【源声】我们闪耀的季节 （一发完）

by Kannareiya



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, 崔始源/金钟云 - Relationship, 源声
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【源声】我们闪耀的季节 （一发完）

“我说你怎么就这么想不开？要接这节目？”

金钟云翘着二郎腿坐在床沿看着蹲在床边整理行李的崔始源，边说还边用脚去踹对方宽厚的背。小小的脚丫子不轻不重的踢着，纤细的脚踝随着动作在空中划出优美的弧度。房间里的音响正循环播着他的新专辑，被踹的人也不恼，放下手里正在整理的衣服就笑着转过身抓住他还在作乱的脚丫放在唇边亲吻。

“呵，好痒。”

金钟云蜜色的脸噌的一下变得通红。他抽出了脚放回柔软的地毯上，嘟着嘴对还蹲在地上的人抱怨：“还一去就是三个礼拜。”

听到这里，就算迟钝如崔始源也感受到了他哥的不开心。他站起来走向金钟云，屈起右脚单膝跪在床上，把用全身表达着不满的人抱进怀里，下巴抵在他头顶上，轻柔的安抚着：“只是三个礼拜而已，很快就过去的。”

一开始接到这个节目的邀约的时候，崔始源是挣扎过的。虽说这个节目的立意很好，再加上国内也确实没有偶像做过类似的节目，综合看来的确是一个不错的选择。但一想到要离开自家害怕孤单的小猫咪三个星期，崔始源就开始犹豫了。

毕竟他们也早就过了用生命去拼人气的年龄了。

把自己的顾虑告诉年上的恋人的时候，崔始源是没有预料到金钟云会鼓励他接这个节目的。金钟云很阿莎力的拍着胸脯让他放心地去，不过就三个礼拜，他会照顾好自己的。结果没想到的是，临近出发的时候，反倒是他后悔了。

“三个礼拜啊。”金钟云还在嘟嘟囔囔，“四舍五入就是一个月了。”

崔始源抱着他哥轻轻摇晃着，手安抚的拍着他的背：“哥要是不舍得，那我就去跟制作组说我不去了，让他们换人吧。”

“不行！答应人的事情就得做到，要是传出Super Junior 的崔始源耍大牌毁约的消息，以后谁还敢请你啊？”

“没关系，那些都没有哥来得重要。”

金钟云被崔始源的直球打得昏头转向。不管交往了多久，他还是没有办法很坦然的接受爱人毫不掩饰的情话，每每都会被羞得全身都红透了，支支吾吾的不知道怎么回报对方汹涌的爱意。

“你、你、你东西都带齐了吗？”

逃跑似的从崔始源怀里挣脱出来，他蹲在行李箱前开始翻看崔始源刚整理好的行囊。不大的箱子里整齐的放着换洗的衣物和一些日用品，还有他刚刚力排众议，硬是塞进去的防晒喷雾和补品。

“你在海上要记得勤补防晒，虽说你最近美黑成功，但毕竟是靠脸吃饭的偶像，还是要注意形象的。除此之外，胡子也得刮啊，我可不想我男朋友回来变成维京战士！”

“嗯，哥我知道了。”

“还有啊，膏药布我给你放在夹层里了，颈椎病犯的时候记得要用。要是自己贴不到就让制作组帮你，别老逞强。补品也要记得吃，你回来的时候我要检查的啊，没吃完你就知道。一个人在外要懂得照顾自己......”

金钟云还在唠唠叨叨的说着注意事项。崔始源温柔的注视他的背影，也跟着一起蹲在了行李箱前。

年轻的时候，他觉得爱情就该轰轰烈烈，风花雪月。但是到了现在30代后半，他才惊觉这种平平淡淡的材米油盐才是真正的幸福。

“哥，对不起。”他说，“没办法陪你到打歌结束。”

其实他隐约的也能猜到金钟云为什么会突然不安。南韩第一支小分队在盼了14年之后终于盼来了国内的一个张专辑，所有的成员都很期待也很兴奋，尤其是经历了两次专辑流产后的主唱line。虽然没有表现出来，但他知道他们之前确确实实的被打击到了。所以这次好不容易得到了机会，他们更是卯足了劲的往前冲。

只可惜在这么重要的时刻，他却不能陪在他身边。

金钟云安慰的拍了拍崔始源的肩膀：“没事啦，行程延迟也不是你可以控制的。“

因为疫情，他们很多行程不是取消就是延期。本来这个节目在春天的时候就该出发了，结束回来的时候刚好能赶上他们的打歌期，结果没想到硬是被拖到了夏天。崔始源跟制作组周旋了很久，才堪堪的把出航的时间定在了K.R.Y发专辑后的那个周五。

“幸好没错过专辑和音源的发行日，还能帮哥宣传一波。“

脚蹲麻了的崔始源拉着金钟云站了起来，重新坐回床上。为了弥补接下来缺失的三个礼拜，他最近疯狂的在SNS上点赞和评论K.R.Y相关的帖子，甚至还在YouTube上直播开箱和播放MV，就是希望能有更多的人发现他们宝藏般的主唱line。

“哥你别担心，这次成绩一定会不错的。”

他握着他的手，指缝穿过指缝，十指紧扣。金钟云把头靠在他肩膀上说：“你也知道音源一直都是我们家的弱项，虽然销量可以弥补一些，但是同期回归的都是一些大势团...”

他是真的不抱什么期望。只求能做到问心无愧，不会辜负一直等着他们的粉丝。

“哥，钟云...”

崔始源低声叫着金钟云的名字。同款沐浴露的味道萦绕在他鼻间，刚洗好澡的人还带着一身的潮气。他捧着年上恋人的脸，直视他不安的眼眸，一字一顿的道：“对我而言，你是最好的，要有点自信啊！”

明明是很深情的告白，金钟云却突然噗哧一声笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈哈！你语调再高一点就像厉旭了。”

“哥！这么温情的时候你能不能别提金厉旭？”

他不满地囔囔道，脑海里已经不可避免的出现和他高音对决时的金厉旭了。他觉得他这辈子做得最错的事情就是和金厉旭比高音——

而且还不止一次！

金钟云直接笑趴在他身上。崔始源不满的翻身他把压倒在床上，双手往人敏感的腰部探去，直挠得怕痒的金钟云求爷爷告奶奶的喊救命，眼泪都被笑出来了。

闹了一阵子，他们躺在床上看着天花板平复呼吸。远处传来的惊雷声让容易受到惊吓的哥哥瑟缩的往他怀里躲，崔始源抱着他，斟酌了一下后，才开口说道：“哥，我不在的这三个礼拜，你要不要搬回宿舍住啊？圭贤和赫宰现在都住宿舍，而且你最近的行程大部分都和圭贤的重合，一起住好歹有个照应，我也比较放心。”

最近鼠兔在装修，小舅子金钟真每天忙得脚不着地，回到家也是沾枕就睡，根本没时间陪他亲爱的哥哥。

他怕他哥觉得寂寞。

“不了。”金钟云沉吟片刻后才回答道：“钟真最近太忙了，我得多回家陪陪爸爸妈妈。”

他从出道后就一直很忙，每天满世界的跑行程，跟崔始源谈恋爱之后更是直接搬出来同居。很多时候都把家里的事情丢给金钟真一个人去处理，想想也蛮对不起他的。趁着现在有机会，他也是时候尽尽孝道了。

知道他哥已经做了决定，崔始源也不多费唇舌的去说服他。两个人安静了半晌后，崔始源像是突然想到了什么，一个鲤鱼打挺的跳了起来，拉着被整懵逼的金钟云说：“哥，你的拍立得呢？有带来吗？”

“有啊。就在我一直背着的波点包包里。你要来干嘛啊？”

金钟云整个人傻愣愣的看着崔始源从包包里拿出相机在捣鼓。不知道从什么时候开始，他突然迷上了用拍立得来记录所有美好的瞬间，不管是大队行程还是私人行程，他都一定会带着，不拍个7、8张决不罢休。上次家里装修的时候，他还特意整了一个柜子来收藏照片。

“哥，我们来拍照吧！”

终于搞懂相机怎么用的崔始源兴奋得像是刚得到圣诞礼物的孩子。他拉着金钟云的手，脸贴着脸，咔擦咔擦的一连拍了好几张。最后一张甚至还扳过他的脸，嘟着嘴亲上了他的唇。

“怎么了？你不是不喜欢拍照的吗？”

“也谈不上不喜欢吧，毕竟拍照也算是我们的工作之一。我只是觉得哥就在我面前，我单是看都不够时间了，哪里还有时间去拍照啊。”

5、6张拍立得平铺在床上。崔始源在等着照片显影的时候头也不抬的回答道。然后完美的错过了金钟云在听到他的答案后，瞬间爆红的脸色。

有时候，毫不掩饰的赞美比什么情话都来得动人。

“就这张吧！” 在来回巡视了好几轮后，崔始源终于选定了其中一张举到金钟云面前。“哥你觉得这张怎么样？”

照片里的他单手扶着他哥的脸，双唇紧贴，睁大的眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着金钟云紧闭双眸的脸。

“所以你干嘛突然想要拍照啊？”

金钟云双手环胸眯着眼睛瞪着崔始源。

明明之前不磨个好几轮绝不妥协的。

不敢告诉金钟云他每次的“欲拒还迎”其实是为了看他哥对他撒娇时的娇态，崔始源憨憨地笑着，小心翼翼地把那张拍立得放进钱包的夹层里：“我不是要出海了嘛，当然得找件幸运物啊。可惜这次没法把哥一起带去，所以只能退而求其次的带上哥的照片陪我渡过这漫长的三周了。”

说完，崔始源把床上剩下的照片一股脑儿地塞进床头柜之后，就回身抱着金钟云躺倒在床上：“哥明天也有好多行程吧？我不在的时候你也要好好吃饭睡觉啊。你看你这几天都忙瘦了。”

“才没有，我都胖了4.7公斤了。”

“才4.7公斤哪够啊？哥就算胖个10公斤也不算多！”

“呀！崔始源！我胖个10公斤能看吗？！能看吗？！脸会肿成猪头的啊！”

“不会的，哥不管怎么样都是好看的。”

空气里飘散着为了助眠而点燃的熏香。金钟云闭着眼睛在崔始源怀里蹭了蹭，张开嘴小小的打了个哈欠。在坠入梦境之前，他意识散涣的对着恋人喃喃道：“晚安，我爱你。”

“晚安，哥。”

晚安，我的爱。

第二天起床的时候，崔始源已经和制作组出发去了济州岛，枕边留下的余温也早就消散在空气中。金钟云翻过身把头埋在对方的枕头里，深深的吸了一口气。直到肺部都充盈着他的味道后，才恋恋不舍的爬起床准备等经纪人来接他。

他一边刷着牙，一边捣鼓着买回了也没用过几次的咖啡机。餐桌上还有崔始源离开前帮他准备好的三明治和牛油果沙拉，冰箱上的便利贴贴着他对他的叮嘱，无外乎就是让他好好吃饭，好好睡觉，不要把咖啡当水喝之类的老生常谈。

有时候金钟云真的觉得崔始源这个人老派得让人觉得匪夷所思。明明很多东西都可以用手机代替了，他却还是执着的用着纸质的笔记本和便利贴，还美其名说这叫仪式感。

他真的知道仪式感是什么吗？

想到这，金钟云突然噌噌噌的跑回了洗手间吐掉了满嘴的肥皂泡泡，然后随意的洗了把脸就坐在餐桌前劈里啪啦的打着手机，努力地完成着之前被崔始源点名的独立电影院挑战。

哼，上次感谢医护人员的接力他竟然直接跳过他点了别团的弟弟，还因为这样被他念叨了好久，这次总算是学乖了啊。

按下发送键，金钟云退出SNS点开了KKT，给远在济州岛的恋人发送了早安的信息，然后就着咖啡一口一口的吃掉了桌上的爱心早餐。

窗外的艳阳透过窗帘照射进宽敞的客厅和开放式的厨房里。金钟云心情大好的边哼着歌边往播放器里放入新的唱片，昨天的那张唱片今早就被崔始源带走和他远航去了。

今天会是晴朗的一天吧！

他想。

要平安的回来啊！

我的小马。

END


End file.
